The life of a captive redhead
by Rag Daz the Spaz Kat
Summary: It's just a really quick oneshot that I did on the UlquiorraxOrihime pairing. Orihime gets brave and decides that a certain somebody needs a hug, in short.


Author's note: If there is any other sort of format I need to use or I have written something too close to someone else's work then please notify me! I haven't had the time to comb through every single fanfiction of this pairing so do not know. Enjoy, or not. Your choice. It's just a one-shot of the Ulquihime pairing.

* * *

Although she insisted that her friends were in fact going to come for, sometimes the girl couldn't help but wonder. Lately it seemed like life had just come to a stand still. In reality, Orihime was shocked that they didn't keep a glass globe to keep track of the amount of time it would be until the group reached Hueco Mundo. It may sound a bit too fairytale like to some, but at this point her thought patterns had become just a little bit irrational. Every petal could stand for one of her nakama as each one came to the end of their lives. Wait, since when had she become so morbid? Every thought was shoved aside at the sound of feet scuffling and coming to a stop outside the room that she was carefully locked up in; like a caged canary. "I just hope they'll come for me…" she whispered softly underneath her breath.

A familiar voice broke the pregnant silence that had been hanging about the room like a type of veil. "I've brought your lunch, woman." An enigmatic Ulquiorra deadpanned at entering the room, and shutting the door behind him; quickly twisting the lock as to make sure she wouldn't try anything. Not that he couldn't catch up to her if she made an escape attempt. The gloomy caretaker stopped just a hair in front of her and nudged the plate toward her none too gently. Everything about the arrancar was depressing, even the cyan markings that seemed to represent tears underneath his electrifying emerald eyes. It was doubtful that there wasn't at least a trace of emotion somewhere in there though, or at least that was what she liked to think.

"Hai, thank you Ulquiorra-san.." the normally cheery girl trailed off with a slightly downcast tone. It was probably something that he'd consider bold, but she could care less for the moment being. If her appetite hadn't been so large today then the redhead would have made a move to pitch every last ounce of food out the window and off of the plate. Aside from that, he'd probably kill her instantly if not bring back yet another plate and force feed her like he had threatened earlier. A giggle parted the girl's lips as a animalistic growl rumbled out from her abdomen in protest of the mere thought of destroying a meal at that moment. 'Alright, alright!' she chided playfully to herself mentally.

Orihime didn't have to look to realize that a pair of analytical eyes were trained on her 24/7 as she picked through the meal and ate as much as possible. By now it was pretty obvious that he had seen through every one of her little games which involved food disposal through means that were other than bodily consumption.

For now the usage of the numero cuatro's first name could be left alone. Aizen-sama would be displeased if the twit withered away from such a fickle thing as starvation. What the spoon espada had said earlier was still fresh at mind, suddenly causing any other thought to dissipate. How could that idiot expect such lechery out of him?_ Some _people knew how to control themselves when it came to such ludicrous things as lust and desire. No matter, it wasn't as though he'd ever take part in such a thing. "Baka, such disgusting notions coming out of his mouth.." the dark haired arrancar muttered as he seemingly dozed off. The captive teenager spared the dazed Ulquiorra a brief glance with stormy grey eyes glittering with curiosity, roving over his form. When she realized how perverse it seemed to do such a thing she turned away flushing, but then whipped back around to creep toward him. A brilliant idea had just entered the redhead's mind! Was the espada warrior really asleep? There was only one way to find out, and seize the oppurtunity. She had pondered over whether or not he was as cold as he looked for quite some time now, so decided to test the theory out. 'I'm not doing this because I like him or anything..!' she thought to herself, but somehow felt somewhat unconvinced.

Since she knew nothing about whether or not arrancar breathed the same way as humans, the lack of a certain breathing pattern was not enough to cause her to abort the mission, thus she inched even closer. Slowly but surely, she leaned forward and wrapped both arms around the thin male's form, and pulled him into a gentle embrace. If he said anything about it and woke up, and acted flustered then she could just use that against him! Haha! Because, he had tried to make it sound obvious that he was not capable of feeling. Besides, the guy really needed a hug.

Little did Orihime know, an almost imperceptible grin tugged at the corner of her victim's lips, as a thought hit him. '..What is she doing to me..? Damn you Nnoitra…' A slight flush spread across his cheeks as he continued to pretend to be asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I realize that I said I'd likely never upload anything ever again, but I ended up doing this little one-shot and think it's at least better then the other stuff I've published here, so yeah. Please review! I know this idea has been used a lot with the pair but there isn't much to go off of in the anime or manga yet. I am considering challenging someone to do an alternate universe take with the pair at some point.

FIN! NYAAAU!


End file.
